1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the polarizing of electrical connectors.
The invention concerns connectors having a male housing member having a series of electrical contact members and a female housing member having electrical contact members complementary to those of the male housing member.
A polarizing system is usually provided in such connectors so that the male housing member can be inserted into the skirt of the female housing member in only one position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many polarizing systems, some of which provide a groove in one of the housing members and a tongue on the corresponding wall of the other housing member so that, in theory, the two housing members can be inserted one within the other only if the tongue is lined up with the groove. Systems of this kind are also designed to prevent insertion of a non-matching male member into the skirt of the female member.
The current trend is to miniaturize electrical connections with the result that connectors are very often very small in size. The grooves and the tongues are therefore very small and, given the small thickness of the plastics material walls in and on which they are formed, it has been found that the male member can be forcibly inserted into the skirt of the female member even if the two members are not offered up in the correct position.
One aim of the present invention is to remedy this drawback.